


10 Year Anniversary

by ixia_ixora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Epistolary, First Kiss, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixia_ixora/pseuds/ixia_ixora
Summary: John tells his fans about Sherlock and his relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: 10 Years of Sherlock





	10 Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10th anniversary everyone!
> 
> I didn't plan to write anything, but then I just had to.  
> Thanks to my beta opheliathegreekgoddess

The Blog of John H. Watson

  1. 07\. 2025



10 Year Anniversary!

As many of you know, today is Sherlock and mine wedding anniversary. We've now been happily married for ten years, and it has been ten wonderful and amazing years, no matter how many body parts I found in the fridge. To celebrate our anniversary I thought I would share with you the highlights of our relationship.

When I first met Sherlock in January 2010, I fell head over heels. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous man would want to live with an ex-Army doctor with PTSD. As you all know from The Study in Pink, we went on a stakeout in a restaurant. And I will unashamedly tell you that I tried to flirt with Sherlock Holmes. Of course, he being the smartest man alive saw through this and told me he was married to his work. I was disappointed, but could live with it. At least we would still be friends and flatmates. 

The case continued, and it was one of the most exciting nights of my life. Sherlock and I ran through London's streets, and by the end of the night, I didn't want to live for any other man. 

Sherlock had been lucky that someone had shot the killer, and I was lucky that he was still alive. 

After the paramedics had checked on him he went over to me. He seemed totally unfazed of the whole incident, as if it was just another day in his life. Which it probably was. 

When we walked away from the crime scene Sherlock asked me out for dinner! Although he had already turned down my offer, I felt a spark of hope. Maybe he'd changed his mind. Anyway, he took me to this Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away from Baker Street, and as he had promised, the food was delicious. But the best thing of all was that Sherlock flirted with me! He was elegant and seductive, and it felt wonderful. We talked and talked, Sherlock about how he had solved it and how sure he was that he had chosen the right pill, I about some of my time in Afghanistan and as a doctor. When the restaurant owner kicked us out we went home to Baker Street. 

Once we got inside we hung up our coats and stood silently a minute by the top of the stairs. We were both exhausted after a long night and I was looking forward to sleep. I turned to Sherlock and as I was about to say goodnight he closed the space between us. With a hand on my arm, he gave me a soft kiss. He pulled away and walked into his room leaving me there with the taste of noodles on my lips. And that my dear friends, was the start of my relationship with Sherlock Holmes.

Five years later, two fires in the kitchen, and hundreds of body parts in the fridge, Sherlock proposed. I always thought he was above marriage and didn't care for it, but as always, he keeps surprising me. 

The five years we've been together had been amazing and I was content at staying like that. Sherlock is the biggest romantic I've met, it's really cute. Sweet kisses, breakfast ready in the morning, you name it, Sherlock has already done it. My life had never been more fantastic. I had a beautiful boyfriend, who I got to solve crimes with, and many friends who were there for both of us. I couldn't ask for more, yet Sherlock gave me more.

In January 2015 Sherlock took me to the same restaurant where we first ate dinner together. I was happy for us and for the life we had built. As usual we talked, our feet casually bumping every now and then. When we both finished with our meal and desserts were ordered Sherlock started this speech. He told me how I had changed his life and how much I meant to him. I almost cried seeing how much he really meant it, and when he went down on one knee the tears were streaming down my face. As you all know I said yes, we married on the 25th of July 2015. Many of you have seen the pictures, of both the proposal and of the wedding. 

The wedding was wonderful, Sherlock should consider to change his profession to wedding planner. He was always calm and I don't know how I would've made it through the day if it wasn't for Sherlock. The honeymoon was just as carefully planned. We went to France, to a small village which Sherlock knew was famous for its unsolved mystery. So for two weeks we were running around trying to solve said mystery. To Sherlock's disappointment, it was solved before our honeymoon was over. But I think I made up for it. 

Today we will celebrate ten years, I have some surprises for him, and he probably has some for me. It will be an exciting day. 

And as I write this Sherlock woke up, so that will be all for today. Hope you enjoyed our story!

  
  



End file.
